Rebellion on Rattak
by dan-yoda
Summary: What happens when an Imperial Pilot crash lands on a Rebel world and falls in love with one of the Rebels?
1. Iguanas

STAR WARS  
REBELLION AT RATTAK  
  
BY YODAMAN  
  
It has been a mere week since the first Death Star has been destroyed. Very few Imperials know about its demise, so many Imperials are still doing their jobs under the late orders of the deceased Grand Moff Tarkin...  
  
One of Tarkin's last orders was to take out the planet Rattak, due to the rich amount of valuable ores and minerals in the atmosphere. Imperial commander Jass Kareel led a large invasion force against the native monarchy of Rattak, and succeeded at capturing the planet...  
  
It has been a mere day since the Rattakeen lost to the Imperials. Most of the Rattakeen have accepted the defeat and have become Imperial slaves, but not all are so submissive...  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
iguanas  
  
Right outside Makalakae Palace, which was the place in which the Rattakeen King and Queen governed; there was a huge assembly of Imperials and the Rattakeen slaves. There was rumor that Imperial Admiral Kendal Ozzel was coming to Rattak to see how progress was going. Kareel didn't believe the rumors at first, but once his officers detected the Imperial shuttle and its TIE fighter escorts, Kareel believed the rumors immediately. He was forced to assemble them quickly. A meager minute later, the Shuttle landed in front of the assembly and Ozzel was escorted out.  
  
"ATTENTION!" commanded Kareel. His Stormtroopers then all lined up in a neat row and the Rattakeen bowed down. Then the shuttle doors slowly opened and Ozzel slowly walked out.  
  
"I'm very impressed", said Ozzel. "At how you were able to put an end to the Rattakeen resistance in a couple of days".  
  
"All thanks to your excellent leadership, my lord", said Kareel. "If you weren't in charge of this project, the iguanas would've taken us all out."  
  
"Iguanas?" asked Ozzel.  
  
"They're reptilian creatures on the planet Dantooine", said Kareel. "Pathetic lizards. Just like the Rattakeen." He was right about one thing- the Rattakeen were reptilian. They were closely related to the Trandoshians, but their body chemistry is adapted for living peacefully in the jungle, and the Trandoshian body chemistry is set up for hunting in violent environments.  
  
"I AM worried about one thing", said Ozzel. "There are reports of a Rattakeen rebellion stirring in the woods. Have you done anything about it?  
  
"Damn it", thought Kareel. He knew about it. It was supposed to be secret. Now he would have to face the horrible reality he created. "Sir, I haven't heard these rumors yet. I'll send my soldiers out in the woods to check it out."  
  
"You better", said Ozzel. "I have to go to Muunlist at the moment, but on my way back to Coruscant, I EXPECT the Rattakeen rebellion to be crushed.  
  
"Understood, sir", said Kareel. Ozzel was then escorted back to his shuttle and he left immediately.  
  
"Adams", yelled Kareel. Colonel Adams of the 673rd trooper regiment then ran over to his boss and saluted.  
  
"Yes sir?" asked Adams.  
  
"Get your regiment and take out those damn rebels. I want everyone dead except for the leader. I want to slaughter him myself."  
  
"Yes sir", said Adams. He then turned to the large trooper crowd. "673rd, FALL OUT!" Then all the troopers in that regiment went out of the crowd and formed their own formation. Adams then ran over to the crown and place himself in the front. "READY, MARCH!" Then all the troopers all marched into the forest in a single file line. The Rattakeen were about to meet a most painful demise. 


	2. A Day to TIE

CHAPTER 2  
  
A Good Day to Tie  
  
"DYKON!" yelled a voice from afar. "DYKON! WAKE UP!" Dykon Therron immediately rolled off his bed, forcing him to stand back up and pick up the things that had fallen in the process. Dykon was an Imperial TIE pilot, and he was extremely proud of it. His father had been a TIE pilot, and his father was a pilot for the Old Republic, so he felt like he had to keep up the tradition. Besides, he loved to fly. He loved putting on the black flight suit, no matter how bulky it was. His adrenaline soaked him whenever he got within a hundred feet of a TIE, and he nearly drowned once he stepped inside the cockpit. However, the best part of being a TIE pilot for him was getting to fly the TIEs, especially when he was able to shoot down Rebels. He hated the Rebels, for they hated the Emperor, who was against all the atrocities the Republic and their Clones committed during the Clone Wars, such as the Geonosian Massacre. However, one thing he hated more than anything else was getting up in the morning, which was one thing that his good friends such as G'Harra Yokko made sure he did every single day.  
  
"Why today?" moaned Dykon. "What is so special about today that I have to actually wake up to eat breakfast?"  
  
"We aren't eating breakfast today", replied G'Harra.  
  
"Then why in the seven galaxies did you wake me up?" asked Dykon.  
  
"We're shooting Rebs today!" exclaimed G'Harra. "Captain Kraus spotted a Rebel Blockade Runner called the Tantive III. We might see some action today!"  
  
"Count me in", said Dykon, who poured a cup of water over his head so that he could wake up faster. He soon ran to the locker room, but on his flight outfit, and ran to the hangar bay, where he saw a line of TIE pilots all standing up.  
  
"You're late", said Reed Kraus, the Captain of the Imperial Star Destroyer Reaper, the same Star Destroyer Dykon served on.  
  
"Sorry", said Dykon.  
  
"Tardiness is no excuse", said Kraus. "You will be presented with a severe punishment."  
  
"I will make sure I will never be tardy again", said Dykon, "SIR".  
  
"No just get in the damn circle", said Kraus. Dykon then ran in and Kraus began talking about the battle plan. "Okay, listen up. We have spotted a Rebel Blockade Runner, the Tantive III. This Blockade Runner is armed and belongs to the Rebels, so we shall do everything necessary to make sure we destroy them."  
  
"Why are we going to destroy them?" asked G'Harra. "What if they just want to surrender to us or something?"  
  
"They are Rebels", exclaimed Kraus. "They contaminate themselves by being in contact with non-humans. We are just trying to purify them before they reach Rattak. Now, any questions? No? Okay then. Get in your TIEs and destroy any opposition." As the circle of TIE pilots broke out into a mess, Dykon ran towards his TIE, but G'Harra caught up with him.  
  
"This is wrong", said G'Harra. "They haven't done anything to us. There might be women and children on the ship, and I don't give a Sithspit if they're human or not".  
  
"But they are the enemy", said Dykon. "Haven't you seen Win or Die?"  
  
"Yes. How do you know that isn't just a bunch of junk written to make a high gross at the Holo Office? How do you know it wasn't written to get naïve kids like us to join the Empire? Anyways, I like Tetran Cowall better."  
  
"Screw that Cowall kid. You are a TIE pilot, and you will fight with the Empire whether you like it or not. You joined the Imperial Academy, and you could've quit then, but you didn't. It's too late now. Shame will pour upon your family like rain upon a planet. I thought you liked to have a good time, especially when it meant dealing with Rebels."  
  
"I know, and I would protect this ship with every fiber of my being if they fired upon us, but they haven't. We're doing a cowardly thing, Dykon. This is something that the Emperor would not approve of".  
  
"How do you know the Emperor wouldn't?" He then ran to his TIE cockpit and strapped himself in. He didn't know what the hell had gotten into G'Harra, but what he had said was true. This was a cowardly thing they were doing, and the Emperor either would be infuriated at what was about to happen, or he didn't just care.  
  
"IP-547", said the deep voice of the comm. officer, "you are ready for liftoff".  
  
"As if I needed the approval", muttered Dykon. His TIE hovered above the ground for a few seconds before it finally zoomed off toward a slew of TIE fighters, all zooming in towards the Tantive III.  
  
"The Tantive III is questioning Kraus's orders to stand down", said Jakkus, a TIE pilot who always eased dropped on Kraus's communications. "Kraus is charging weapons!" Before long the Reaper fired a shot at the Tantive III, which caused one of its engines to blow up and light on fire.  
  
"Here we go", sighed G'Harra. About six X-Wings zoomed out of the hangar bays of the Tantive III, but they were no match for the crew of twelve TIE fighters that the Reaper hosted. Dykon flowed the other ties and began to fire several blasts at the X-Wings to confuse them. However, the X-Wings weren't fooled and zoomed to the right and avoided every shot.  
  
"Destroy them with any means necessary", said Kraus over the comm. The Reaper began to creep closer to the Tantive III, which was firing several turbolaser blasts at the Star Destroyer. Dykon ignored the whole affair and zoomed on towards an X-Wing. The X-Wing noticed that he was on his tail and made a hard bank to the left, but Dykon followed suit. Whenever the X-Wing moved Dykon moved, and once the little red ship flew into the middle of his targeting computer and made a beeping noise, Dykon fired a proton torpedo and the X-Wing was vaporized.  
  
"DYKON!" yelled G'Harra on the comm. "The Rebs got Jakkus and Trajë!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Dykon.  
  
"It was all done by one X-Wing!" exclaimed G'Harra. "He's bloody fast and bloody smart. He even has green dragons painted on the side of his fighter!"  
  
"I'm going after him", said Dykon.  
  
"You can't!" exclaimed G'Harra. "He's the best we've ever known! Besides, you can't possibly find him!" Dykon then zoomed forward once he saw a flash of green dragons and saw that it belonged to the X-Wing G'Harra mentioned. The X-Wing then was locked in his target and he fired a missile at the enemy, but the craft miraculously dodged the incoming missile.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!" thought Dykon. "He couldn't have dodged that!" From then on Dykon followed every move the X-Wing made and constantly fired upon the craft, but no matter what he could never hit the machine. He constantly followed the ship in a very stealthy way, but the ship soon took notice of his presence. The ship made a sharp bank to the right that nearly chipped Dykon's wings, but he was soon on the X-Wing. The X-Wing zoomed towards the nearest planet, Rattak, an Imperial held world populated by Reptilian humanoids. Dykon assumed either the X-Wing was oblivious to the fact that his craft would burn up in the atmosphere or he was just trying to bluff him to get out of his way. Dykon told himself he wouldn't fall for that bluff and continued as he got closer and closer towards the planet. His console beeped furiously, warning him that his TIE was starting to overheat. Indeed the TIE was hot for him, and he swore he saw the X-Wing's astromech droid pop it's motivator due to the increasing temperature. He would soon have to give up the pursuit if he wanted to live, but he made a promise to himself, and one thing that Dykon wasn't was a promise breaker. He kept the chase as the atmosphere rushed through their ships. The console kept beeping as angrily as before, and it soon got on his nerves. He reached over to turn the noise off, but then something really perilous happened.  
  
The X-Wing swooped around in a quick motion and zoomed towards the battle. Due to the fact that he didn't see Dykon, and Dykon was too busy turning off the noise both ships collided and fell towards Rattak. Dykon, taken aback at what he saw. He read on his console that both his solar panels were blown off and that his ship was heating up much faster than ever before. Within seconds the interior of the ship caught on fire, and Dykon realized there was only one thing he could do- he clicked the eject button. That action caused his cockpit to open up and made his seat launch him out of the air. He looked down, which was one thing that he was told not to do in the Academy when you eject, and threw up at the sight- he could barely see the surface of the planet. He closed his eyes at and prayed to his Gods that they would forgive him and allow him to go into their Heaven. The wind rushed through his face, which didn't feel any better due to the vomit, and his heart was beating at a faster rate than he ever thought possible. Before he knew it was in the water, and he opened his eyes to see that he was in a lake. He un-strapped the seat belt of his seat and swam forward, taking off his helmet as soon as he got there and gasped for real oxygen. The oxygen of this planet tasted sweet like honey to him, and he saw why- Rattak was a lush planet full of wonderful creatures and exotic plants. However, he soon found his stay wouldn't be so exotic once he saw that the X-Wing had crashed right next to him.  
  
"I SURRENDER!" exclaimed Dykon. After seeing Win or Die he thought that the rebel would fly out and shoot him in a vital area, but that didn't happen at all. Instead He heard laughter from inside the cockpit.  
  
"You Imps are more cowardly than we thought", said a voice in a strange accent. "After the great Jedi purge, we thought that all Imps were great, mean, and ugly like the monstrous trolls you hear about in un-fairy like fairy tales".  
  
"Please show yourself", sighed Dykon. "I at least want to know the man who will be the cause of my death."  
  
"You think I'll kill you?" laughed the voice. "Maybe one look at me will make you change your mind. The cockpit of the X-Wing then opened up, and Dykon began to tense. A medium sized shape then came out wearing the standard X-Wing uniform, but wearing a strange, strange helmet. The shape then took off the helmet and Dykon gasped- the pilot was a Gran. 


	3. Trek to a New World

CHAPTER 3  
  
TREK To A NEW World  
  
"You're a Gran?" exclaimed Dykon. He couldn't believe that the pilot inside the downed X-Wing was a Gran. He had been told in the Academy that Aliens didn't have the intelligence to hold a weapon, let alone pilot a starship, and that's why they had volunteered for manual labor.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Gran", replied the X-Wing pilot. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"But that's impossible! Only humans can pilot a starship!"  
  
"If the Emperor told you that we should spend billions of dollars to make a large shopping mall, would you agree?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why is that so?"  
  
"Because that would be extremely illogical".  
  
"Exactly! Have you ever seen an alien in your life?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents told me to stay away from them to avoid contamination."  
  
"Have you ever seen an alien after you left home?"  
  
"No. Before you ask why, the answer was that I didn't want to be contaminated! I'm surprised that my skin hasn't started to fall off yet."  
  
"Don't be irrational. You need to see something before you believe it. Being in contact with other species doesn't make your skin fall of or make warts grow like weeds all over your body. The Emperor is a very racist and sexist man. He thinks that human males are the future of the galaxy and that all others are his slaves."  
  
"The Empire doesn't have slaves. They volunteer."  
  
"Volunteer? Is that the greatest joke the Empire has come up with yet? My father was a slave. He worked his ass off building a pleasure palace for the Emperor on Naboo and died doing it. My mom died of a disease that my father caught from a dirty Aqualish slave. I hate the Emperor's guts, but there are people who have suffered more than I. Besides, it was an alien that caused Palpatine's rise to power."  
  
"An alien? How do you know of this?"  
  
"My father saw it happen in front of his eyes. It was a Gungan Senator by the name Jar Jar Binks. Jar Jar was a Senator representing the Gungans from Naboo. A group of planets separated from the Old Republic and the Supreme Chancellor needed permission from a senator to have dictatorial powers and declare war. This Jar Jar was the one who gave him those powers, and the Supreme Chancellor not only started the Clone Wars but became the Emperor of the Empire."  
  
"Why don't we just get out of here?". Dykon felt really lightheaded at the moment. He wondered if it was a side effect of being around the alien too long. His parents always told him to stay away from aliens.  
  
"Aliens are really dangerous", his mom would always say. "If you get near one for too long you will suffer a fate worse than death." So far Dykon hadn't faced that fate-yet.  
  
"Do I have to be around you?" asked Dykon. "I think I can handle myself just fine out here."  
  
"Please", said the Gran while whipping out a blaster pistol. "Stay with me". Dykon put his hands up and the Gran smiled. "Well, if we're going to be stuck here for a while let me at least know your name. I'm Cinohwam. Just call me Cino for short."  
  
"I'm Dykon", said Dykon. "Just Dykon".  
  
"Very well", said Cino. "Let me scour for some of my stuff while you be a good little boy and watch for snakes."  
  
"Whatever!" sighed Dykon. He then just plopped down on the dirty ground and stared at the water. The water was very dirty, and probably infected with many kinds of disease which was probably doubled due to the alien's presence. "Do you have a change of clothes? Mine are really wet."  
  
"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Cino. "The human wants to be in contact with clothing worn by a dirty infected alien! It's a miracle! Praise the Sky Seraphs!"  
  
"Stop it", yelled Dykon. "I'm serious. My entire flight suit got wet and probably has millions of viruses on it. I don't want to get sick."  
  
"That's what you said when I took off my helmet", said Cino. "By the way, this flight suit is all I have. Would you rather have me run around naked while you're in a nice cozy suit or spare the unpleasant sights and just deal with it?"  
  
"I'll deal with it", sighed Dykon. Suddenly, a large object hit him in the back and he whipped around to find an astromech droid lying next to him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to aim for you. GET HIM BEFORE HE FALLS INTO THE RIVER!" However, it was too late- the droid sunk into the river while the river light up with electric sparks. "Well, so much for the swimming."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Gathering my equipment. Too bad your ship burnt up in the atmosphere. I suggest you wear your helmet. Bird droppings on wet hair don't make a good combination."  
  
"Mine has vomit in it. No thanks".  
  
"Very well. We shall get going". Cino then put on his unique helmet (which had a tube for each of his three eyes and a spot for his ears), grabbed a bag filled with what belongings he could find, and pointed the blaster at Dykon. "You lead the way".  
  
"To where?"  
  
"Just follow you're instincts. We're trying to get to the most civilized village, Imperial or not."  
  
"But you'd get killed".  
  
"So now you care at me?"  
  
"Just leave me alone." Dykon then climbed up the hill into the dense undergrowth of the forest where they would be trekking for several more hours. The hike was long, but Dykon's determination to get back to the Reaper helped him going. Use his instincts, all right. He would use his instincts to get to the nearest Imperial base, have the rebel killed, and take a shuttle back to the Reaper. It was an ingenious plan, but one that would require Cino's supplies. Finally, Cino finally sat down and emptied the bag while laying down in a relaxed manner.  
  
"Now, we eat!" exclaimed Cino. Before Cino could have a single bite, Dykon grabbed the blaster from underneath Dykon and aimed it at him.  
  
"No you don't!" exclaimed Dykon. "I know you're intentions. You crash landed on purpose so you can destroy the Rattakeen base. That's why the Tantive III was in the system. You didn't want me to come, but now you're so happy because now you get to eat me like the monster you are! Now you're going to give me the food or I'll be forced to give your soul to the Sky Seraphs or whatever you call them!"  
  
"If you knew what was best for you you'd drop the gun", said Cino.  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing like that?" asked Dykon. Suddenly, an arrow rushed down and nearly hit his foot. He then turned around and saw several reptilian creatures, all armed with a bow and arrow.  
  
"Maybe I should heed his advice for once", thought Dykon. 


	4. Shedding Thy Ignorance

CHAPTER 4  
  
Shedding THY ignorance  
  
The reptiles still continued to surround him, with their bows up and an arrow in each quiver. Dykon thought that he could try to fight them with his blaster, but there were so many of them that if he shot one the others would launch a volley at him, which would not be easy to dodge. He could possibly negotiate himself out of this, but the Rattakeen weren't too fond of the Imperials. However, it was better than fighting.  
  
"I am Lieutenant Dykon Therron, fighter pilot of the Imperial Star Destroyer Raptor", said Dykon. "May you please state your purpose for these hostile actions?"  
  
"May you please state your purpose for your hostile actions", said a voice from above. Suddenly, one of the Rattakeen sprouted a pair of wings and flew down from the trees and drew out a sword. The Rattakeen got close to Dykon, so close that no light passed between their bodies. Dykon realized the Rattakeen was a female, and for a second he found her attractive. But that wasn't possible. A human and a lizard? If his family found out..."  
  
"I am Vienta Jakuuldaughter", said the female Rattakeen. "Why are you so far away from your little base? I thought you Imps hated being close to anything that wasn't luxurious and clean."  
  
"There was an aerial battle", said Dykon, "between an Imperial Star Destroy and a Rebel Blockade Runner. I was chasing this pilot when our two ships collided and plummeted towards the surface. Since my supplies burnt up in the atmosphere, this Rebel took me hostage."  
  
"Is that true?" asked Vienta.  
  
"He speaks the truth", said Cino, who was putting away his gear.  
  
"Good", said Vienta. "He shall come with us to our village."  
  
"And what will you do to me in your village?" asked Dykon. "Boil me, mash me, stick me in a stew?"  
  
"No", laughed Vienta. "You'll see. Shall we call it a surprise?"  
  
"That's just what I need", sighed Dykon.  
  
"Blindfold the two newcomers", said Vienta. "We shall take them to Haja'curra!" The other Rattakeen leaped out of the trees (without wings, which confused Dykon) and ripped out a couple took off their shirts. They then walked over, tied their clothing around their eyes, and made them lead the way. The smell of the sweat on the shirt sickened Dykon, but he would have to deal with it for many more minutes. He couldn't see where he was going at all, but all that plagued his mind was Vienta. None of his friends had any attraction towards a member from another species, and neither did everyone he knew. Not even the Holodramas had people in love with an alien. The aliens always played the serial killers in the horror films. But somehow, this one seemed different. Mabey it was because she was just so alien. Her scaly skin, triangular head, and wings that popped out all mystified him. It was also something that no other man could brag about. However, most men he knew wouldn't brag about having an alien as a mate. Was it even possible to mate with an alien?  
  
"We're here", said a deep, male voice. Within seconds the shirts were taken off their eyes, and Dykon breathed fresh air, air without the scent of Rattakeen sweat.  
  
"Look forward", said Cino to him.  
  
"Why?" asked Dykon.  
  
"Because you are part of a large, elaborate ceremony", said Cino. Dykon whipped his body around and he saw that Cino was telling the truth. A large Rattakeen was in the middle, dressed with a large robe and dozens of bead necklaces, while several guards surrounded him. Two Rattakeen, on the large man's signal, banged two gongs, and there was no noise.  
  
"I am Jakuul Hakason", said the large Rattakeen. "You two are newcomers to our tribe- the Jha'karis, the Land of the Rebels. You two have entered our grounds without permission while altering the land, and I am not pleased. However, it was done by pure accident, so you two shall become members of our tribe." The guards then ran up to them and put beads around their necks and ran away while Jakuul lifted up his arms. "Please welcome Dykon Therronson and Cino Cinohwamson!" Dykon heard several cheers behind him and turned around to see hundred of Rattakeen, all standing in front of the large, white tents they lived in.  
  
"Please go and find peace", said Jakuul. "A ceremony is approaching!" Several of the Rattakeen then hollered while Vienta ran up to him.  
  
"Forgive him", said Vienta. "He insisted on becoming Ja of our rebellion for 'religious support".  
  
"It's okay", Dykon told her. "Do you have a change of clothes I could get into? I've been wearing this wet TIE suit for hours".  
  
"Sure", said Vienta. "Follow me". Vienta then trotted off to a rather large, white tent while Dykon followed close behind. Inside the tent there was not only a cot, but several personal items which ranged from an amulet to a vibro dagger.  
  
"This is my tent", said Vienta while throwing him a pair of clothes.  
  
"Excuse my ignorance", said Dykon, "but you're a female and I'm a male. Won't these clothes be a little to tight for me?"  
  
"The females of my species are more, let's say, physically strong than the males", said Vienta. "Our shape is almost the same in terms of muscles, except some extra packaging on my chest. Just put it on." Dykon then stared at her but she wouldn't move a muscle.  
  
"I don't know if it is rude in your culture to stare at someone while they're dressing, but it is for mine."  
  
"Excuse me for my ignorance. I'll just cover my eyes". She flapped her wings and put them over her eyes, but Dykon knew that they were made out of a thin, transparent film. Dykon didn't care anyway. He didn't often have girls judge his body, especially in military service.  
  
"So, can you tell me a little about your culture?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well for one thing, why do you have wings? Only insectoid species have wings".  
  
"That's what our species evolved from. Rattak used to be a world full of Geonosian-like creatures, fluttering around and making hives. But our neighbors, the Trandoshians, loved to battle and conquer, so when they first developed space travel they found our world and sought an opportunity for more skulls to hang upon their mantles. They took over our species and destroyed our hives, making our world their own. However, they soon began to breed with us, and it miraculously produced the first of the Rattakeen you are familiar with today. Wings are a rare trait that date back to our ancestors. Soon all Rattakeen will be like this and never have a trace of our old biology again."  
  
"What about the men? If the women fight what do you do?"  
  
"Most males like to see things grow, to create new life and new opportunities. Some men fight, but it is mostly women who fight in our rebellion."  
  
"Rebellion?"  
  
"A rebellion against the Imperial establishment on Rattak. We were a free world long after the Clone Wars, but just recently the Empire has come here and taken that away from us."  
  
"Well, you are in Imperial space."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"The Emperor himself."  
  
"You are an Imperial, are you?"  
  
"Yes." Dykon never doubted the fact that he was an Imperial and he was proud of it, but somehow this woman had used some sort of seduction power to start dematerializing that pride. Damn reptilian women. "I had served aboard the Raptor. It was recently in battle with the Tantive III, a Rebel ship. Do you know what happened?" Suddenly, Vienta had a sad look upon her eyes and she began to rub Dykon's leg.  
  
"I'm sorry. According to our spies, in a last ditch attempt to destroy her enemy, the Tantive III rammed into the Raptor. Both ships were destroyed, and the X-Wings and TIEs killed each other in rage. I am sorry". Dykon put his hands over his eyes and breathed heavily. He had been a part of that ship for three great years. He loved that ship, and her crew, but most importantly, his friend G'Harra....  
  
"Could you please leave for a minute?" yelled Dykon. "Even if it is your house".  
  
"I could spare a few moments away from my tent for a while", said Vienta while she walked away. Suddenly, emotion blasted into him like a proton torpedo into a starship. For the first time in several years, he wept. 


	5. The Dance of Death

CHAPTER 5  
  
THE DANCE of DEATH  
  
"Are you their?" said a voice in Dykon's head. After he had wept he laid down of Vienta's cot and had fallen asleep. Once he opened his eyes he saw that the voice was Vienta and also noticed it was the evening.  
  
"Yes", replied a sleepy Dykon. "Sorry I slept for so long".  
  
"It was no longer than two hours", replied Vienta. "I just need to change into my ceremonial clothes."  
  
"Ceremonial? What for?"  
  
"We shall have a celebration in honor of yours and Cino's defection into our Rebellion."  
  
"Defection? I did not sign up for any Rebellion. I am still part of the Empire".  
  
"Mabey I used the wrong word. How about 'union into our tribe'?"  
  
"Fair enough".  
  
"Even though Rattakeen females have the same size as human males, we don't ware the same thing to special occasions. Go consult Poucho Jakuulson, my brother. He has at least three outfits you can borrow."  
  
"Thanks." He then proceeded out of the tent while Vienta took off her shirt, and Dykon tried not to look, but he could hardly resist. However, Vienta saw him looking, and he dashed out of the tent. "Poucho? Poucho Jakuulson? I Poucho anywhere near hear?"  
  
"I'm right here, you fool", said a deep voice behind him. He turned around and saw a male Rattakeen digging something in a bed of flowers. Unlike Vienta he didn't have muscles, in fact he had none whatsoever, but if so saw him you could tell that he was a male. He turned around towards Dykon holding a wilting flower in his hands. "Sad that all good things must come to an end. Well, if they all must come to an end, at least give it a long life. I don't like seeing things being destroyed. I like the opposite- seeing things being born, being built. New life fascinates me. How about you?"  
  
"I make a living out of destroying my Emperor's enemies", said Dykon with a sigh. He couldn't lie to the beautiful creature, even thought it was male. He felt bad telling him the truth for he loved creation, but hey, he asked a question and he answered it.  
  
"Pity", sighed Poucho. "Well, what did you come here for? No to watch me garden, I hope".  
  
"No", said Dykon. "Your sister told me you had a ceremonial suit I could borrow. Can I?"  
  
"Sure", said Poucho. Suddenly, there were several roars of laughter, and then Jakuul walked right up to a large campfire in the middle of the camp and raised him arms.  
  
"LET THE FESTIVITIES BEGIN!" yelled Jakuul. Suddenly several Rattakeen ran up with primitive instruments and began to play party-type music while other Rattakeen cheered and began to dance around.  
  
"We better hurry!" sighed Poucho. The two then ran to Poucho's tent, where he threw Dykon a dress outfit and they hurriedly put both of theirs on while Poucho landed Dykon some jewelry to match the outfit. After Poucho ran out Dykon ran out, but once he was out of the door he collided with another Rattakeen.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" yelled Dykon. "Do you need a hand getting up?" Dykon stood up and held his hand out, but he felt a kick in the ribs and fell down. Once he was on the floor and looked up and saw that there was a female Rattakeen, not as beautiful as Vienta (a lot less beautiful than Vienta) and she stood up tall and had an evil glow in her eye.  
  
"No one knocks me down", yelled the female Rattakeen. Suddenly, Vienta flew up to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"No one touches my mate!" yelled Vienta while the female Rattakeen ran away.  
  
"You're mate?" exclaimed Dykon.  
  
"I just made it up so she would get the hell away from you", said Vienta. She then held out her hand to Dykon and winked at him. "Would you care for a little dancing session?"  
  
"Not at all!" exclaimed Dykon. He grabbed her hand and they began to prance around the campfire in a very silly way, for everyone else was doing it because the musicians were playing a fast, silly song. Dykon and Vienta both laughed at the fun time they were having bouncing around like headless deer. Dykon hadn't had this much fun with a woman since before he joined the academy, when he had a minor relationship with a human woman who wanted to study history. He was forced to end that relationship when he joined the academy. He regretted that, for he loved that girl so much, but she just had a replacement.  
  
"Now", yelled Jakuul, "for the mushy stuff!" Suddenly, in the middle of the silly song, the musicians changed the song to a slow, melodic love song. That change in tempo caused Dykon and Vienta to fall on top of each other, which was a humorous to see. Once Dykon opened his eyes, a new feeling overcame in. He was on top of Vienta, and just staring into her eyes caused him to be overcome with feelings of lust. He moved his head closer towards her, and she seemed to know what he was thinking. They then interlocked their mouths and engaged in a passionate kiss. The feelings that overcame Dykon were extraordinary, for he had not had feelings like this in ages. Suddenly, Vienta's eyes opened really wide and she threw Dykon to the side. There was a loud whistle in the air, and suddenly all the Rattakeen gasped, and he suddenly knew why- she had been pierced by an Imperial Saberdart.  
  
"VIENTA!" exclaimed Dykon. He ran over to her and removed the weapon, but suddenly blaster bolts zoomed past his head and hit several members of the dancing party. A hoard of Scout troopers then ran out of the bushes and began to cheer as they began to blast the Rattakeen. Jakuul raised his hands in the air, as if he was telling his people to calm down, but he was met with a blaster bolt to the head. Dykon became dizzy with all the killing and blood spilling going on. The Rattakeen began to shoot up some of the Troopers with their blasters (mostly of Imperial design). Dykon wanted to do something about the violence, but he couldn't. He didn't have a blaster with him. Besides, Vienta was laying in his arms.  
  
"DYKON!" yelled a voice. Dykon whipped his head around, still clutching Vienta, and saw that his friend G'Harra was standing beside a couple of Scout Troopers and waving at him wildly. "Come here! Let's go home!"  
  
"I already am home", said Dykon very quietly. He dropped his dead lover and slowly walked towards G'Harra. G'Harra opened his arms to embrace his friend, but Dykon ran up to him and punched him square in the nose. The scout troopers grabbed him and tried to hold him back from hurting G'Harra, but Dykon fought as hard as he could.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" yelled G'Harra.  
  
"YOU IMPERIAL BASTARDS KILLED HER!" yelled Dykon. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOU'LL ALL DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The one of the Scout Troopers then grabbed the butt of his blaster and smacked Dykon over the head with it, and Dykon fell down. He began to breath at an accelerated rate as he crawled his way up to get another go at his friend, but he fell down and slowly fell unconscious. The Rattakeen rebellion was doomed from then on. 


	6. The Needs of the Many

CHAPTER 6  
  
THE NEEDS of THE MANY  
  
When Dykon awoke, he found himself lying in a bed in an air- conditioned room. Several advanced medical supplies surrounded him, but he saw no droids. He was in an Imperial hospital. He would've killed (literally) to be in there about twenty-four hours ago, but now, he would've killed just to have things the way they were. He told himself that he was in a dream world and he could get out, but that didn't help much. Vienta was dead and that was final. He would never see her again. He would probably die if he tried to go to the Rattakeen rebellion, which probably died with Vienta.  
  
He looked at the clock to the right of his bed (not a cot- a bed) and saw that the time was seven in the morning on a Friday- most Stormtroopers were able to sleep until nine o'clock on Fridays as an extra treat for being good little Stormies, so no one was up. Dykon jumped out of his bed, stretched his arms out, and walked out of the door. The hallway was bleak and gray (like all Imperial establishments), but at the end of the dismal place lied a large window shaped like the Imperial logo (which was designed by Emperor Palpatine himself). Dykon walked down to the window and looked out. Rattak was a beautiful planet. The trees were so tall it looked like they were trying to shake God's hand or something. The plants were so lush, and since the planet had a primitive society there was no pollution, so the sky was a perfect blue. A strange bird flew up to the window and began to sing really loud, as if it was singing to Dykon himself.  
  
"Hey, little bird", said Dykon. "What's your name?" The bird tweeted loudly, but Dykon pretended he knew what the bird was saying. "Vienta? That's a pretty name. I knew someone named Vienta. She was killed by those damn..." suddenly the bird flew away, and Dykon turned around to see why- there was an Imperial Captain, Captain Kareel by the looks of it, standing behind him.  
  
"She was killed by those damn what?" asked Kareel in a cold tone.  
  
"Do I have to answer you?" asked Dykon very curtly.  
  
"I order you to", said Kareel.  
  
"She was killed by those damn Imperials, sir." Kareel then nodded his head and walked up closer to the window and stood next to Dykon, pretending he was looking out.  
  
"I love this place. It's so beautiful with the trees and all".  
  
"Then why don't you get your fat ass of the planet? The planet would be a lot more beautiful then". The captain then stared at Dykon as if he had emitted a foul odor, a look that made Dykon's heart drop about five degrees.  
  
"I heard that you punched your best friend in the attack. Why did you do this?'  
  
"If you're talking about my best human friend, yes, I punched him. I punched him because he was one of them".  
  
"One of who?"  
  
"The Imperials who killed her."  
  
"Can you tell me why you hate the Empire so much now? Something happened yesterday that changed your attitude towards politics indefinitely. What happened?"  
  
"When I crash landed on the planet, I met the pilot of the X-Wing, who was a Gran. I thought that being in contact would affect my health greatly, but it didn't. He treated me very kindly. When we stopped for lunch, I tried to take his supplies and run towards your base, but a Rattakeen scout patrol found us and protected the Gran."]  
  
"That's swell. Did you collect any scalps of those damn lizards?"  
  
"You just made me throw up a little. Now, I didn't do that, for only a barbarian would do that. In fact, I didn't kill a single being. Well, then, they took me to their camp where they made the Gran, Cino, and I members of their tribe. I then fell in love with the chieftain's daughter, Vienta, but we had very little time to kindle our relationship. She told me about the destruction of the Raptor and I cried myself to sleep, but when I woke up there was a party. One of the Rattakeen let me borrow his ceremonial suit, which I am wearing now, and I danced with her. Suddenly, the music got very slow, which caused me to kiss the girl."  
  
"Kiss her? Are you made? Kiss one of the Rattakeen?"  
  
"If you loved one of them, would you?"  
  
"It's physically impossible for me to fall in love with a non-human."  
  
"Figures. Well, the Imp squad came and killed her. They killed her, you goddam son of a Sith".  
  
"Well, she probably viciously attacked our Troopers..."  
  
"No. You have it all wrong. They killed her in cold blood with a Saberdart. We were kissing when they did it. She threw me aside so she would get the blast. She was the first to die! She could've been spared! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" Dykon then lifted up Kareel and threw him across the room. After the outburst of anger, Dykon fell onto his knees and began to cry.  
  
"Maybe you should see a councilor", said Kareel. "Or maybe your parents could do better!"  
  
"No! Not my parents! They hate humans! They'd disown me! No!" Suddenly, he saw a Gran running down the hallway, a Gran that only Dykon was allowed to call Cino. His friend was badly bruised and still wearing a Rattakeen ceremonial gown, which was all torn up, though. "Cino! What're you doing here?"  
  
"I have an important message to tell you", said Cino. Suddenly, they heard a clicking noise, and they saw that Kareel was holding a blaster and aiming it at Cino.  
  
"Go back to your little hell hole, you damn alien scum", cursed Kareel. Suddenly, two Stormtroopers zoomed across the hall and grabbed Cino and started dragging him out of the hall. Cino struggled with all his might to get free, but he kept staring at Dykon.  
  
"Attack...must go to armory.... thermal detonator...save rebellion!" was all that Cino could get over the yells of the Stormtroopers. He unexpectedly quit trying to struggle with the guards, and they dragged him off to the brig.  
  
"What could those words mean?" asked Kareel. "Attack...must go to armory.... thermal detonator...save rebellion?"  
  
"I don't have a clue either", said Dykon. "I need to use the restroom." Dykon then walked to the restroom and went into one of the stalls and sighed. He knew exactly what Cino meant. It was something he had to do that would mean the end of his existence, but the beginning of the liberation of Rattak. 


	7. The End of the Dark

CHAPTER 7  
  
THE END of THE DARK  
  
Dykon was sitting down in the mess hall, eating breakfast (a not so good mix of eggs and sausage) while comprehending Cino's last words. According to Cino, whenever there was an attack, he would have to go to the armory when all the Stormtroopers were gone and blow the place up with a thermal detonator. It had been two months since then, and there was no sign of attack. Not only that, but he would die in the process, and so would the Rebels. There must be another way without him dying or destroying the Rebels.  
  
Since that time things haven't been any better for Dykon. In fact, they have become worse. Once Captain Kareel told them about his love, his hurting his friends, and how he 'viscously and barbarically attacked' him, they grew angry. His parents sent very nasty Holomessages about how inhuman it was to be in love with a 'dirty disgusting alien', and how he should treat his fellow human with respect. Dykon just ignored the silly messages, but he wished he could just really send a vulgar message back, but Vienta wouldn't have appreciated that. He was waiting for a transfer to a new Star Destroyer, but Kareel hadn't told him any news of that yet. Maybe his destiny was to blow up a Star Destroyer. How poetic.  
  
"G'Harra!" yelled a voice behind him. "Isn't that the friend who punched you?"  
  
"A friend wouldn't do a think like that", yelled G'Harra. "An friend of an alien is no friend of mine". Even though G'Harra hadn't been his friend for months, the comment still stung. He didn't know that prejudice could do so much. It had destroyed his friendship, his family, his career, and maybe even the whole galaxy with the Emperor's pro human attitudes. In the ancient days of humanity, the light colored people of human planets such as Coruscant were prejudice against the darker skinned people. That was thousands of thousands of years ago, but now that was all over. He hoped that the Rebellion might end this same kind of prejudice against aliens.  
  
"Attention all Imperials", said a feminine voice on the loudspeaker, more commonly known as 'the computer'. "There is a Rebel task for heading for here. All Imperial TIE Pilots, get to your ships. All Imperial Stormtroopers get your armor on". Suddenly there was mass panic in the mess all, for all of them were either getting their white armor on or their black space suit on. Meanwhile, Dykon had no clue what to do. He didn't want to let Cino down by not accomplishing that one last wish, but he didn't want to die, either. Also, it would be a waste of Rebels. There must be one way to win this...  
  
"Get down!" yelled a voice behind him. He then ducked and the window behind him shattered. Once he got up, he looked out the window to see what was going on. About five Y-Wing fighters, the sluggish Rebel bombers, made several runs around the building bombing the hell out of it, and Dykon could barely make out a dozen Rebel X-Wing fighters zooming towards the building. He barely saw a Rebel Medium Transport, which meant that Troops would be inside the building, but he was forced to leap out of the way as another bomb came flying this way.  
  
Maybe instead of risking his life he could use it to make a difference in the Rebellion. He had been with the Empire for five years and knew about several bases he had been to- especially this one. However, he would need the proper armor to dress up as one...  
  
Suddenly, his luck boomed once he went into the hallway and saw the bodies of several Stormtroopers and rebels, all covered in blood and either dead or dying. He looked at all the dying Rebels and picked out which had the cleanest clothes, and switched clothes, but still kept his Rattakeen necklace on for good luck. He had one blaster, a few magazines, and several grenades in terms of weapons. He was good to go.  
  
He found a trail of blood of the floor and followed it, for it might lead him to the hall of the Stormtroopers. However, he heard several voices and hid behind a wall and was glad he did, for several Stormtroopers were walking by. He could try to combat them, for they could be beat them with the help of the other Rebel troopers, but they were nowhere to be seen. Even though he might have died then, he flipped the top of one of his grenades and threw it at the Stormtroopers. Once there was an explosion and several screams he flipped another one and ran out, but once the second one exploded he saw about ten Stormtroopers aiming their guns at him.  
  
"Freeze", said a Stormtrooper, "You Rebel sc..." Before he could finish his sentence several blast went through the air and hit all of the Stormtroopers. Then, several of the Rebel Troopers came down to Dykon.  
  
"That was a foolish tactic!" yelled one of the Rebels. "That was suicide! Hey, who are you?"  
  
"No time for that", said Dykon. "I know where the Captain of the base is".  
  
"How do you know that?" asked another Rebel.  
  
"We're short on time", said Dykon. "He'll be in the Imperial hangar, getting to his shuttle."  
  
"Maybe we should just shoot the shuttle down", suggested one rebel.  
  
"No", suggested the Rebel captain. "We should take him hostage so the base will surrender so he can live. Trooper, do you know where the hangar is?"  
  
"Yes", said Dykon. "How do you know so much?" asked the captain.  
  
"I just do", replied Dykon. He then ran towards the direction of the hangar bay, which was not too hard to get to, and the rest of the Troopers followed. They found no resistance whatsoever, but once Dykon opened the doors to the place, blaster fire started pouring like rain.  
  
"GET DOWN!" yelled the captain. All the Rebel troopers then ran and ducked around, shooting at the Stormtroopers, who were scattered all over the hangar. Dykon, being an expert flyer rather than a marksman, shot randomly at the Stormies, but his mind changed once he saw the Imperial shuttle.  
  
"THERE'S THE SHUTTLE!" yelled Dykon. He ran towards the shuttle doors as he saw Captain Kareel slowly walk in, but a bomb from one of the Y-Wings caused him to fall down. Several Stormtroopers tried to shoot him, but being the bad marksmen they are, they missed. Dykon, having no choice what so ever, lifted up his blaster and fired at Kareel. The blast hit the Captain in the arm, which caused him to roll off the platform. Dykon ran as fast as he could towards the captain, and with one swift motion lifted him up and aimed the blaster at his head.  
  
"If any of you move or do something that resembles moving", yelled Dykon, "this captain gets a blaster bolt through his head. DO YOU HEAR ME?" None of the Imperials or Rebels moved a muscle. The battle had been won. 


	8. No Looking Back

Chapter 8  
No Turning BACK  
  
Shortly after Dykon had taken Kareel hostage, an arrangement was made so that if the Empire left Rattak they wouldn't be destroyed, and being the coward he was, Kareel agreed to that. It had taken a month for the Empire to pack their things and leave the planet forever. The leader of the Rebel force, Willard Jasec, had ordered a few more squadrons to enforce the agreement with the Empire. The Rebels were all afraid that the Empire would come back shortly with a full armada and blast the hell out of us, but we would be prepared at the very least.  
  
The last day the Empire was here was a joyous one. Only Captain Kareel, his lieutenants, and a few top pilots were all that was left. Each of them was putting their personal belongings inside Kareel's shuttle, all except Kareel himself, who was talking with Willard (we called him Willy).  
  
"Do you, Captain Kareel of the Galactic Empire", said Willy in a very serious tone, "solemnly swear under the terms of surrender that you shall not get within three parsecs of our planet or we will use force to make you leave?"  
  
"You're going to use the Force to make us leave?" asked Kareel.  
  
"No, you son of a Ronto chip", exclaimed Willy, "we will use force to make you leave".  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Kareel. "In that case I will be forced to agree". He whipped out a pen from his pocket and signed the paper. Kareel walked towards the shuttle to leave, but Willy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.  
  
"Do you agree under the terms of surrender that if you and your men aren't the stated three parsecs away from the planet Rattak that we will use force to make sure you are?"  
  
"Yes, that won't be a problem. LET'S MOVE!" He ran to the shuttle and began to shout commands at his men to hustle up, and in ten minutes they were the stated three parsecs away from the planet. Once they were gone every single Rebel on the planet began to cheer, and Willy held up his blaster in the air.  
  
"No, we shall start decorating this damn place!" A lot of rebels, armed with paint buckets and other home decorating materials then cheered and ran to the building to customize the bleak and depressing decorations. Willy, not caring to become a home decorator, turned to me and smiled. "You've helped us so much these past days. If it wasn't for you, Rattak might not belong to the Rebels right now. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Dykon Therron", replied Dykon.  
  
"What rank?" asked Willy. There was silence for several seconds.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm not technically a rebel."  
  
"What? Now you tell me you're a spy! Thanks! Maybe I'll just execute you slower now!"  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I was a TIE pilot for five years, but during the battle I just switched clothes and became one of you".  
  
"Why?" Dykon then told Willy of the battle between the Raptor and the Tantive III, how he chased the X-Wing with the dragons on it, crash landed on the planet, and became Cino's captive. Then he told of how he became one of the Rattakeen rebels by accident and how he fell in love with Vienta. Next, with a solemn tone and doing his best not to weep, he told of the party, the destruction of their rebellion, and how he became an Imperial pilot again waiting for his transfer.  
  
"Wow", said Willy. "That's an impressive story".  
  
"I know", said Dykon. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go back to the Imps..."  
  
"What? No you won't! You said you were a TIE pilot, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Then let's go get your papers signed and get you in an X-Wing!" Suddenly, for the first time in several months, he beamed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
